12 Months of Shules
by xsweetsms6x
Summary: This is going to be 12 SMUTTERIFIC filled Shules one shots based off of each month of the year. APRIL IS NOW UP!
1. JANUARY

She sneaked one eyelid open just to slam it shut when the pounding in her skull grew greater then it had when she had previous left it shut. She sighed she knew she shouldn't have drank as much as she had last night. But it had been a fun night Shawn and her had shared their first ever New Year's Eve with one another. It was a special occasion. Her head hurt, and her mouth felt dry, it didn't help her stomach felt ready to roll at any moment. But the hangover was worth it. Shawn and herself had sipped champagne, and shared a sweet kiss as the time counted down to the new year. Juliet forced her eyelids up and she blinked at the harsh light escaping between the narrowly openly curtains. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, the hammering behind her skull felt better not great but better.

Juliet flicked her gaze onto her slumbering boyfriend and she smiled. He was on his stomach, arms flung underneath the pillow, his face towards her, and he was softly snoring. Juliet felt her heart do a flip flop as she continued her stare. His hair was rumpled, and sticking out in every direction. One of her favorite aspects of being called Shawn Spencer's girlfriend was getting to see him in this way. She got to see him in the way that he didn't allow many too. When he was the most vulnerable, or right now the most adorable. Juliet's loving gaze slid down his back, could the curve of his spine be sexy? Oh god she needed help if she thought even his spine was sexy. Juliet's gaze of his beautiful body was interrupted by the blanket that was wrapped around his waist. She pouted, of course it had to block the view of her boyfriend's naked behind. Could she lift the blanket without waking him? No she wasn't that hard up for her boyfriend! She could allow him some sleep they hadn't gone to bed till three in the morning.

Juliet rubbed her hands over her face, and decided she needed coffee to help fight this hangover, she hated the feeling of cotton in her mouth. She sat up gingerly not wanting to cause any trouble for her aching tummy. She lightly rubbed at it, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and squeaked a bit when the cool air in her apartment met her naked form. A satisfied smile erupted on her face as she recalled why she had gone to bed naked. She shifted her gaze onto Shawn's face and sighed wishing she could have an encore right now. Now that would help the hangover right? Sex with Shawn could heal any of her ailments. She chuckled to herself and stood up glancing around the floor looking for his shirt. Now where had she flung that too last night? It was so soft she loved cuddling inside it. Maybe she'd steal it from him so she could snuggle in it whenever she wanted.

Juliet found it underneath her dress and picked it up. She pulled the soft blue polo shirt over her head and was engulfed in the soft long sleeved shirt. His sleeves hung over her hands and the hem of the polo reached mid thigh. She padded over to her dresser and found some panties and slid them on, and with one last glance to her boyfriend she made her way out. She eyed the remnants of their party with distain, they had a bunch of cleaning to do today. Juliet walked slowly over to her coffee maker and within minutes the sweet aroma of coffee brewing swept throughout the air. God did she loved the smell of brewing coffee. It ranked high on her list of favorite smells. But nothing beat Shawn's unique blend of cologne, and male soap and a natural scent that was all Shawn. It mixed together to tantalize her, and make her want to jump him all the time. Juliet wasn't new to sex, but she was new to the idea of having it all the time. Sure sex was fun, but with most guys Juliet could go without. It wasn't necessary thing for her. And then Shawn came along and now she couldn't get enough. It was like her sexual appetite was never fulfilled with him and she was constantly waking him up in the night needing him. She wasn't sure what was the matter with her, and none of her friends were of any help. They told her to go get herself some, or they'd laugh, or worse they'd snicker whenever Shawn was around asking her if she could keep her hands to herself or did they need to leave. She hoped Shawn had been oblivious to it, but of course not he seemed to have heard the comments and he would intentionally whisper in her ear, or make a sexy innuendo that made her squirm in her chair and want to jump his bones right in front of everyone.

But she had to admit to herself in relief that she wasn't the only one that seemed to need to be with him all the time. Shawn would initiate sex with her more then she did with him. He'd surprise her when she would come home from a stress filled day to find her sexy boyfriend sitting in nothing but his boxers holding baby oil offering a rub down. And oh how did he rub her down. Every inch of her body felt like it would be on fire, and then when she thought her boyfriend couldn't be more selfless he would take care of her pleasure first. He would make sure she'd have an orgasm and feel completely sated and relaxed. He had an incredible mouth, she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she thought how talented of a mouth he had. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the phone ring. She glared at the thing and then to her bedroom where her very tired boyfriend slept. She ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello." she said quietly. She eyed the stupid coffee maker in agony as it was barely up to half the pot. She needed the beautiful brown fuel now, her mouth felt like she hadn't drank anything in years.

"Happy New Years Juliet!" she smiled when Shawn's best friend's voice filtered through the phone.

"Thank you Gus Happy New Years to you as well."

"I tried to call Shawn's cell but its not on."

"That's because he's still asleep."

"Its two in the afternoon." Juliet nearly dropped the phone having not realized the time. Oh god no wonder why he thought they were up. Juliet never slept in this late. Well then again she never went to bed at three in the morning, and then woke her boyfriend up at five to sex him up.

"We had a late night." she blushed mightily thanking her lucky stars that Gus wasn't there to see her.

"But everyone left at like twelve thirty last night."

"We stayed up later." she ended lamely.

"Ooooooooh." she closed her eyes as she could hear the laughter in Gus' voice.

"Can I give him a message?"

"Yeah just tell him Gus called he'll know what its about."

"Okay. Bye Gus."

"Bye Jules." she sighed hanging up the phone now needing her coffee more then ever. How was she ever going to face him again? She flipped the cordless onto the couch and nearly ran to her coffee maker seeing it was all done. She poured herself a generous sized amount in her favorite tall mug, and added the little bit of milk and a spoonful of sugar and sighed in heaven as the coffee slid down her throat. Her stomach rolled in anguish, and her head felt like it was going to split apart. Juliet walked to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet to find her much needed aspirin. She shook out two and swallowed them quickly. It was high time to go wake sleeping beauty up. She made it into the room and saw him still sound asleep. He looked so adorable. He had shifted positions and was now lying on his back sprawled across her queen sized bed. The blanket that had blocked her view of his butt had lowered in the shifting, and was now below his navel just obscuring her view of his male organ that often brought her incredible pleasure. His stomach rose up and down and he continued to snore. She climbed onto the bed quietly not wanting to wake him just yet. She snuggled up to him and eyed him closely. What would be the perfect way to wake him? She felt her smile grow wicked as she flickered her gaze across his body back down to his lower half.

She quickly climbed off the bed and rushed to the foot of it, and lifted the covers up and climbed underneath. Shawn was going to get a surprise. Her gaze fell to the penis in front of her face. He was already semi erect as it was. She heard him murmur her name and now she knew why. He was having a dream about her. She felt her smile grow increasingly devilish as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock.

"Time to wake up Shawn." she chuckled as she began taking gentle licks at the head. She pushed his legs apart so she could fit between them better, and have more fun with him while he was quite vulnerable to her touch. Her free hand ran across in the inside of his thigh as she lick the vein that ran from his tip down to his base and his body jumped at the feel. She heard a sigh and she knew he was coming too slowly. She slid her tongue slowly up the underside of his penis and touched his most sensitive area with the tip of her tongue. The sweet spot as she liked to call it, she swirled her tongue just below the head, and on the underside of his penis and Shawn's soft sighs grew into groans of pleasure. She had enough of playfully teasing him. She opened her mouth and took him as deeply as she could, and used her hand to steady him. She lifted her head slowly off of him letting her tongue trail across him as she did. She let him out of her mouth totally and saw he had grown more firm and erect with her ministrations.

"Jules." her name was a soft murmur of wanting more, and she smiled knowing her boyfriend was nearly awake now. She concentrated on giving him the best wake up call ever. She wrapped her lips around just the tip allowing her lips to settle around his shaft and sucked lightly at first, and then a little harder when his hips bucked up a little. "God Jules." she smiled around his penis when he flung the blanket off of them and she looked up at her very much awake boyfriend. She lifted her mouth off his penis and smiled up at him.

"Morning Shawn." she looked back down, and ran her tongue across him once more. Her free hand that wasn't wrapped around the base of his cock, wandered down and rubbed his twins for added pleasure. She heard the harsh intake of breath and she nibbled on his tip. She slid her tongue across the slit and he cried out loudly. His hand immediately yanking her away. "HEY SHAWN!" She protested but he was much bigger then she was. Shawn pushed the hem of his shirt up and exposed her breasts to him. He latched his mouth onto her adequate sized, but pale globe and she moaned as she arched her back. His tongue swirled her nipple in his mouth and he let go gently, and proceeded to caress her breast with loving care. He was so in tuned to her likes and wants that he knew exactly when she wanted a gentle nip, or give a long suck, or a just a lick. He sat back and helped her yank his shirt off of her, and her nipples were very much erect as he focused his attention back to her breasts. She squirmed as her body hummed with sexual need, and her panties felt like they were soaked through. His mouth slowly licked a trail to her other nipple that wanted very much the same loving care as the other had received. But he bit down and tugged. She cried out as the pleasure mixed with a pinprick of pain. Her hands entangled in his hair and held his skillful mouth to her breast. He lovingly soothed the small pain with swipes of his tongue.

"Oh Shawn." her legs spread wide apart needing to feel him rest between them. His erection pressed against her panties and she wished she hadn't put those damn things on. He began exploring her body slowly with his mouth. "Take my panties off Shawn." she moaned needing him in the worst way. Shawn got onto his hands and knees and eyed her.

"Your wish is my command." her eyes widened and she wished he hadn't said it like that. Her already buzzing with need body nearly jolted from the sexy rumble of his voice, and the promise he'd do anything she wanted was making her wetter then ever before. "With your mouth." she whispered not knowing where the words came from. He shimmed back and she watched as his mouth kissed and licked a trail to the elastic of her lacy panties. He stopped for a moment.

"Your smell is intoxicating Jules." Juliet squirmed madly as she clutched the sheet beneath her in her fists trying desperately not to grab him. He was teasing her and she was enjoying every moment. His tongue licked from one hip to the other just above her panties.

"Now Shawn take them off NOW." she growled in the back of her throat. She moaned hotly watching him open his mouth and his teeth gripped delicately so not to bite her, but just the elastic between his teeth. His eyes were watching her however, and she saw the darkening of his irises with sexual arousal. They were nearly a forest green color and she lifted her hips slightly to help him. He let go of the elastic and then slid his mouth towards her hip and began the same technique and soon her panties were slowly being lowered with just his mouth. But the damage was already done. His tongue and breath down there were making it impossible to sit still. He was going agonizingly slow on purpose. She felt her panties finally slide free of her, and he sat up and she smiled up at him as he held her panties between his teeth with a silly grin on his face. He let them go and they fell to the bed.

"Now what do you want Jules?" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned happily as his tongue slid deep within her mouth. She pushed out of the kiss.

"Make love to me Shawn." she demanded lifting her hips up in need. She couldn't play the game anymore. She just needed him inside her now. The slow pace of taking her panties off had gotten her nearly off twice with all the breathing and licking he did down there, and she needed that orgasm so badly now.

"Your wish is my command." he chuckled and she moaned loudly when he grabbed her hips with the head of his penis piercing her swollen nether lips. She rolled them forward wanting him to forego this sweet and tender act and just be in her all the way he could go. "Relax babe." he moaned as she dug her nails into his ass needing more then just the head of his cock in her.

"Shawn I need you." she begged and her eyes slid shut and her mouth opened with a loud gasp of happiness as he sunk deep within her. She absolutely loved the feeling of him stretching her wide. He was filling her so deeply she felt like his penis was touching her belly button.

"Open your eyes Jules." he whispered as he began slowly withdrawing, to plunge back in deeper within her once more. Her eyes opened a little trying to do as he asked. She met his eyes and felt even more connected to him then before. Shawn's thrusts sent her up to the clouds as her orgasm that had slowly been building was nearly hitting its crest. She dug her heels into the mattress using it to leverage her up sending him as deep inside her he could go. "Damn Jules you feel incredible. You are so tight, I love how you clasp me." he moaned into her ear, breathing heavy. She loved hearing how she made him feel. She just loved him period. Juliet sighed a little when she realized he hadn't sped up his thrusts yet. She wanted him to release the animal inside of him as he always did, and pound away inside her bringing her orgasm after orgasm. This pace was steady but slow she wanted more. Her orgasm felt like it was on brink.

"Shawn I'm not made of glass." she cried as her arms wrapped tighter around his neck wanting him to fuck her harder. His languid movements never sped up.

"Say pretty please." he whispered in her ear roughly as he continued the meticulous pace inside her. The orgasm hovered just out reach, she was so close she could taste it.

"Pretty please Shawn."

"With a pineapple on top." he kissed her chin.

"With a million pineapples Shawn, please just fuck me harder." she begged, and she let out a loud shout of happiness when Shawn's thrusts sped up. Soon he was pounding away inside her, and the sound of their bodies meeting resounded throughout her bedroom. Abruptly his thrusts ceased and her eyes opened and she let out a squeak when he rested his hands on her hips, and he was now sitting on his knees holding her hips off the bed. He smiled down at her as he pulled his penis nearly came all the way out of her, just his tip rested inside her.

"Wait for itttttttttttt!" he softly sang to her, with a stupid grin that she wished to knock off his smug face, but couldn't because he suddenly slammed his cock back inside her sending the pillows cascading to the floor. He began ruthlessly taking her and she loved it. She could do nothing but grasp the sheets beneath her, and scream in ecstasy as he thrust in and out of her at a frenzied speed. Her orgasm built to an almost unbearable high, the tension in her loins was coiling deeper and her eyes rolled in the back of her head listening to Shawn's moans of his own approaching orgasm. His name was a sob as her climax erupted everywhere and felt like she was coming apart at the seams. She felt her entire body shudder in his hands and she could do nothing but hold onto the mattress as it came in waves so intense she thought she'd faint. She felt Shawn go rigid against her shouting her name, and soon he filled her up with his cum and they both slumped down when it finally was over. Juliet stared up at him as he panted.

"That was phenomenal." she giggled feeling like her bones were made of jelly.

"Damn Jules what a way to wake up." he laughed as he laid down next to her, his stomach rising and falling rapidly. She smiled. As their breathing became normal and they just laid together in bliss filled silence she remembered.

"Gus called."

"What why?" he yawned. She shrugged her shoulders feeling too sated to actually remember the conversation.

"I have no idea." she sighed rolling onto her side and rubbed her hand against his chest. "Its your fault why I can't." she kissed his mouth, and her gaze slid down to now limp member of his body that had just given her an incredible orgasm.

"My fault! Jules you little minx you were the one doing all the licking and waking up like that." she smiled knowing she was caught.

"You can't complain."

"I'm not I'm just saying its your fault."

"Oh I'll remember that the next time I need to wake you up. I'll just get a bucket of ice cold water." she sniffed rolling onto her other side away from him. He leaned up and wrapped his arm around her pulling her into his sweaty body.

"I love you Jules." he whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes loving it when he said that. She turned her head a little and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you too Shawn." she whispered back. She then pulled back a little. "Hey you said that just to distract me!"

"No I love you Jules so much, its not my fault you get all lovingly when I say it."

"Its your fault."

"Nu-uh Jules."

"Shawn its best to learn to accept defeat." she chuckled.

"Fine I am the one that made you forget why Gus called because I sexed you up so much you would forget your own name." he smirked and she rolled her eyes but she couldn't call him a liar because it could happen. He made her feel incredible and sometimes she couldn't even remember where she was when she came back down from the high.

"Shawn."

"Hmmmm?" he kissed her shoulder.

"Do you realize that we just started the new year as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah Jules its January 1st." he chuckled. "Don't you remember the party we had last night for it, we kissed at midnight?"

"I know its just we get to start off a year together as a couple. Its big for us." she rolled onto her back and he leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the mouth.

"Its right where I want to be."

"Me too."

"Hope you are ready for it Jules."

"For what Shawn?" she gazed up at him lovingly.

"This year is going to best one EVERRRRRRRR!"

* * *

author's note:

HI GUYS *waves hand* I wanted to do a theme for Shules and it started with honorable intentions I had no smut at all, and then my gutter filled brain ruined it and smut happened lol. Well next up is you guessed it February, and I have a hint for you...February's will be Valentine's Day and with Shawn as the romancer who knows what will happen (wink wink) Hopefully you guys will enjoy this series of Shules smutty one shots.

Thanks and I appreciate all the reviews/likes or alerts thingys you guys are seriously awesome. I don't know when the next update will be I still have Shules Fantasies to update *sobs* but it won't be forever I promise!

~ Stacey


	2. FEBRUARY

"But Jules it is Valentine's Day." Shawn whined. He eyed his apartment that he had littered with candles, and rose pedals and all the other junk that women loved. He wanted an extra amazing Valentine's Day for Jules because this was the first one since they said that they loved each other. It was a milestone for him, probably not so much for her, but he never was in love with a woman before, and he wanted to celebrate this ridiculous holiday in high fashion this year. Shawn had even went to Gus for advice, and followed it to the letter which was hard for him to do because he had wanted to forgo some of the overtly romantic gestures. The rose pedals were the worst. He felt like he was in some B rated romantic comedy.

"Shawn did you hear anything I just said?" he was quickly brought out his jumbled thoughts of random romantic comedies Juliet had forced him to watch. The most recent boring one had been called Just Like Heaven.

"Of course my little snooker doodle I always listen to you."

"What did I say?" the tone clearly said she didn't believe him.

"Fine I may have wandered off a little."

"Shawn I'm sorry but Carlton and I are swamped with work. We have had at least ten assaults happen today. And about all of them were either over women or a guy, and to top it all off I have an interrogation to sit in on with Carlton."

"Well tell Lassie face to handle it on his own he's lonely and slightly creepy. People will understand why he's there on Valentine's Day, not some hot and sexy woman it says her man can't keep her happy."

"No it doesn't Shawn, and it's not fair to Carlton to have to do all the work. I am his partner even on the most romantic nights of the year. I guess we can celebrate Valentine's Day some other night." she sighed. He could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Are you going to stop by my apartment later tonight Shawn?"

"If you want me too."

"Oh I definitely want you too." she purred, and the way her voice got all husky brought goosebumps up and down his arms, and he felt a stirring below the belt. "I guess I'll see you later."

"I love you."

"Love you too Jules." he sighed when he heard her hang up the phone. He hung his head eying the mocking romantic dinner for two he had made. He didn't cook very often but when he did it was either two things….spaghetti or crab cakes. He sighed as he threw his dress shirt onto the couch. Well he didn't need to wear the irritating dress pants, or the stark white dress shirt anymore. He cut off the soft music. All his plans for the night were ruined. He had planned on dancing with Juliet to the slow music. He wasn't one for dancing…well he enjoyed dancing but acting like an idiot. He wasn't very good at slow dancing he didn't like the intimacy but with Juliet he loved it. They just swayed together, bodies pressed close. He had figured he would woo her, and make love to her and show her exactly how much she meant to him. But thanks to the many morons that kept her with a job he wasn't going to get to romance the hell out of Juliet tonight. Shawn eyed his cell phone as it begun to ring. He smiled maybe Juliet could get off earlier then she thought, and they could salvage some part of their night together. His immediate happiness turned to disappointment when he saw Gus' name instead of Juliet's.

"Hey buddy." Shawn sighed as he answered the phone.

"I was just calling to make sure you had the champagne chilling as I told you many and many times this past week."

"Gus everything you told me was a good idea, it's just the timing that sucks."

"What, why Shawn?"

"Jules is stuck at work."

"Well this goes with the territory of dating a cop Shawn. She will be unavailable some nights and that includes holidays."

"I know it's just I wish we could celebrate this one together tonight it was a somewhat special occasion."

"Why it's not like you guys are getting married or something?"

"I know it's just….this is our first Valentine's since well since you know."

"No I don't know what. Wait never mind EWWWWWWW I don't want to think about you and Juliet having sex."

"NO NOT THAT! Gus it's the first one since I told her I love her okay it was a big deal." he blurted out and closed his eyes.

"Wow Shawn Spencer a romantic. You are all growns up. C'mon son just celebrate on a different night it's not like you can bring Valentine's Day to her or something. Do what I'm doing watching English Patient and then Just Like Heaven. It's an awesome movie Shawn." Shawn's head perked up, and a wide smile graced his lips.

"Gus you sweet brown headed genius, that's exactly what I'll do."

"Watch those movies."

"God no. Bring Valentine's Day to Jules. Thanks Gus gotta go."

"No wait Shawn that's not what I…" Shawn didn't hear the rest didn't want to as he hung up on Gus. His cell immediately rang again, but he promptly ignored it running to go get the champagne and some crab cakes for the road. He slid his dress shirt on and began buttoning it up. He couldn't wait to see the look on Jules' face when he popped in with this stuff.

* * *

She stood there with her mouth dropped open and stared at her boyfriend who was holding champagne and some food with him. She smiled softly at him not having the heart to tell him she honestly had no time to sit and have a picnic at work. It was Carlton who he was arguing with right now.

"You can't bring alcohol to the station Spencer."

"Yeah well Jules is stuck here with you on Valentine's Day so I decided to bring it to her." he smiled and held out a bouquet of roses that were hidden behind his back. Her eyes widened and she smiled up at him as she took them.

"These are beautiful Shawn." she sighed smelling them a little and she then lifted her head and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "But he's right honey I don't have much time to even think of eating those delicious crab cakes." she sighed wishing that she could. She turned and put her roses on her desk and smiled. Shawn was so cute right now.

"Wait crab cakes?" Carlton asked. Juliet turned back to her friend, and Shawn.

"Shawn made them, they are delicious."

"Spencer can cook, yeah right." she decided to let Carlton see for himself. She took the small tupperwear of food and opened it and grabbed one for Carlton. He shook his head. "I am not trying anything he cooked." She smiled as Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Forget it Jules he doesn't want to taste the awesomeness of my crab cakes, there's more for us." she shook her head and took a bite out of it instead and she sighed in heaven.

"This is excellent." she sighed as she softly ate the food. Carlton eyed the crab cake and her happy look. "Carlton I promise it's not poison."

"Ooh good idea Jules."

"Shawn." Juliet gave him a glare that would make any person she was interrogating wither, but Shawn just smirked at her but he did keep quiet. She watched as Carlton carefully picked one up and cocked a brow. He eyed first Spencer, then her, and back to the crab cake.

"Just eat it Carlytown." Juliet watched as he opened his mouth and barely scraped a bit of the crab cake between his front teeth and few bottom teeth. She glared at him and shook her head as he rolled the crumb around in his mouth.

"O'Hara's right this is good." he said and he then took a big bite and she smiled. "Eat up O'Hara because after this he's gone." Carlton said and with that he whirled around and walked to his desk hoofing down the crab cake in a few bites.

"Uh, I give him one of our crab cakes and he's trying to get rid of me Jules."

"I'm sorry Shawn." she sat down at her desk eating the crab cake slowly. She saw the way he hung his head and she saw the general look of disappointment. She felt it too. She wondered what he had planned for tonight. Shawn was never really romantic and of course the one time he wanted to be she had to be busy at work. Why couldn't crime take a holiday too? "We can watch a movie later tonight." She offered.

"Okay I can take a hint." he sighed. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers. "See you tonight." he began walking away. She felt like she just kicked a puppy.

"Shawn wait." she called out putting her crab cake down delicately on her desk. He stopped and turned. She hurried up to him. "If you can wait a half hour from now I can maybe get us some time alone together before our interrogation of Ronnie Smurth."

"Smurth? How can he go out in public with a last name like that?"

"Shawn, what do you say?"

"I say I can wait." he smiled and kissed her.

"The thing is, just we have to keep it on the DL I don't want Carlton throwing you out." she chuckled.

"He won't even know I'm still here."

"I find that hard to believe Shawn. You be discreet you don't have a discreet bone in your body." she shook her head.

"What I can sneak around." she looked at him allowing her doubt to show but she didn't outright say it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her desk and ate in comfortable silence with him watching her. Once the last bit of crab cake was gone she sighed when Carlton rushed over.

"Shoo Shoo Spencer. O'Hara and I have real police work to do without you hanging around." Shawn winked at her.

"Alright Lassie I'm going. Bye Jules." he waved at her gathering the champagne and the tupperwear up and waved at Carlton and walked towards the exit. She looked at Carlton who eyed Spencer and then her strangely.

"Spencer left without a smart remark. Something's up." he eyed the retreating back of her boyfriend suspiciously and she wanted to sigh. Carlton was already onto them and she didn't think she could get more then a few minutes alone with Shawn later. This was going to be a long night.

The half hour dragged on forever and she eyed the clock. Carlton had agreed to her need for a break. They had gotten nowhere with figuring out who had started the fight first in Lucky's Bar and Grille. She watched as Carlton disappeared outside for some fresh air. She looked around for Shawn.

"I see you." she stopped and looked around looking for him. She couldn't find him, and then her desk chair moved out by itself and Shawn's head peeked out from underneath her desk.

"Really hiding under my desk?" she cocked a brow. That had to be the worst hiding spot ever.

"He didn't see me did he? No because I am that discreet."

"Shawn he's already suspicious you didn't call him a name when you left, you didn't give him a hard time about it either. Way to go being discreet Shawn." she whispered as she allowed Shawn to pull her into his arms.

"It's kind of hot, sneaking around again Jules. I miss that." he whispered leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. She nodded her head it was hot sneaking around but she didn't miss the lies they had to tell their friends. She lost her train of thought when Shawn's velvety tongue swiped against her lips seeking entrance. She got lost in the kiss as she let her hands linger in his hair and his tongue searched the inner recesses of her mouth. Shawn pushed out of the kiss to begin feathering loving butterfly kisses across her cheek, chin, and then he swirled his tongue against her neck.

"We probably have ten minutes tops Shawn." she whispered in his ear looking around the empty police station. She was glad no one was around or she'd be really embarrassed by the way she was hanging onto Shawn and the way they were making out.

"Long enough." he chuckled.

"For what?"

"To drive you insane." he whispered the promise into her ear and she felt his hands slide down and grasp her ass, pulling him flush up against him.

"Shawn we are in the police station." she squeaked, and her eyes immediately shut when his mouth found the sweet spot at the base of her neck where it met her shoulder. His hands were cupping her butt through her gray skirt. "Our rule Shawn remember." she tried to work in a protest half heartedly.

"Oh the don't touch in the police station rule?"

"Hmmmm?" she forgot what they were talking about when she felt his tongue swirl around her skin. Was it getting hot in here? Her hands cradled his head. He pushed away a little and smiled down at her. He kissed her passionately and all thought to make this stop vanished. Shawn let go of her ass, to slide his hands up, and palm her breasts through the red blouse. She broke out of the kiss to moan softly.

"I can't wait till we go home tonight so I can be inside you." she closed her eyes trying to ignore the sensual image. "I am going to pleasure you till you are screaming my name over and over again." he eyed her as he continued to palm and roll her nipples through her shirt with his fingers. She felt desire for him pool inside her panties. They both jumped when she heard a humming.

"Carlton's coming." she whispered fiercely.

"Damn it Jules I wish you hadn't said that like that. It's almost a buzz kill." he whispered back looking back and forth trying to find a hiding spot. She watched incredulously as he hid back underneath her desk. She quickly sat down and rolled her chair in front of the opening and eyed Carlton as he walked towards her.

"O'Hara your irritating gnat of boyfriend isn't here is he?" Juliet resisted the need to look down to her boyfriend who was sitting underneath her desk right at this moment.

"He is not here."

"Good. Since you have started your paperwork I think I will too." she nodded her head, and wondered exactly how the hell she was going to get rid of Carlton long enough to get Shawn out from underneath her desk. She nearly jumped a mile when she felt a soft kiss to her shin. She kicked her leg and she heard a soft grunt of pain escape Shawn, and Carlton turned around.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! I didn'thearanything." she said quickly trying to stop her boyfriend's wandering hands that were creeping up her legs towards her thighs. Carlton nodded his head and sat down at his desk. She tried to move her desk chair out to get away from him but Shawn held her still. "Shawn stop." she whispered when his fingertips sneaked beneath the hem of her skirt and began sliding upwards. She shifted so she could just see him pulling out his swiss army knife. Her eyes widened. She snapped her thighs together. "Shawn stop." she whispered. She saw the wicked grin on his face and that was about all.

"My dad told me never to leave home without this." he whispered to her. "Who knew it would come in handy to cut off some women's panties." her eyes widened when she felt the cool blade meet with the dainty fabric of her panties, and then suddenly she heard it giving way and then her panties loosened around her, and soon she felt them being pulled away completely exposing her. "Relax Jules I promise to make you feel incredible." he whispered for her ears only. She grabbed the edge of the desk in both hands and bit down on her bottom lip hard to not cry out when she felt Shawn's breath on her.

"O'Hara come over here and look at this." she tried to concentrate on what Carlton said but the anticipation of when Shawn was going to touch her was getting to her. Her knuckles grew white as she clenched the desk tightly in her hands.

"B-busy." she tried to snap her legs shut but with Shawn's head between them and his one hand holding her thigh, and the other holding her chair forward she couldn't accomplish much. She felt a jolt of electrical current rocket up her spine, and a moan escaped her as Shawn's tongue touched her clit gently, it was almost enough to send her over the edge. With the heightened fact that she was sitting in a public place that they could be caught at anytime was making it even more hot then it usually was with Shawn. She heard footsteps coming over, and she forced her eyes open, and clamped down on the rising scream that wanted to escape her throat as Shawn licked her gently like she was his favorite lollipop.

"Find anything?"

"YES!" she shouted loudly when Shawn's devilish tongue flicked her clit not once but twice before he drew it into his mouth and gently sucked. The sensations coursing through her body was almost too much to handle as her orgasm was steadily building.

"Okay what O'Hara?"

"I….oh…." she stuttered to a stop when a groan wanted to escape her as Shawn's tongue was expertly caressing her. She couldn't hold out much longer, she was going to climax right in front of Carlton. She had to think of something to get rid of him. She grabbed whatever folder in front of her. "Uh never mind false alarm." she said trying to not pant. He nodded his head and eyed her a little.

"Get out of here O'Hara. You and Spencer have a nice Valentine's Day."

"Uh-huh." she nodded her head with Shawn's face buried between her legs it was becoming increasingly more difficult to understand her surroundings much less talk to someone.

"I'll interrogate Smurth alone. Don't you tell Spencer I did this I can't have him thinking I am actually nice." she nodded her head.

'T-thanks Carlton." she said quietly. He smiled and began walking away towards the interrogation rooms. Shawn decided to take pity on her because he slid two fingers deep inside her heat and was slowly plunging them in and out of her, while his tongue never stopped. Juliet couldn't hold back much longer. "S-Shawn stop I'm about to…" she moaned quietly as the tension inside her grew more intense. She closed her eyes when it became too much for her. "SHAWN!" she shouted as the hot rise of her orgasm spread throughout her exploding within her making her see fireworks. Her entire body jerked in the chair as she rode out her orgasm and Shawn's mouth never ceased sending little aftershocks of pleasure up and down her spine. When the last tremor of her orgasm ended she slumped in her chair, her stomach rose up and down rapidly and she moved the chair back a little to look down at Shawn. He was looking up at her, and he was leaning his chin against her thighs.

"Now that was awesome." he smiled up at her.

"I have to second that." she whispered.

"I KNEW IT!" Juliet looked up when she saw Carlton standing there. She felt her eyes grow wide and she quickly fixed her skirt. Carlton raced over and she pushed back and allowed Shawn to crawl out from beneath the desk.

"Guilty Lassie."

"Now I know why O'Hara was acting strange." Juliet glared at Shawn who gave her a wicked smile.

"Yeah she was covering for me."

"You were quiet I thought for sure you'd say something you never can resist opening your piehole."

"My mouth was otherwise occupied at the time Lassie." Shawn said and she elbowed him hard in the gut. "With this." he pulled out a half eaten candy bar that he must of gotten from the vending machine.

"Get out now Spencer."

"Aye aye Lassieface. I thought you said she could go home early."

"That was before I knew for sure you were hiding underneath her desk Spencer." Shawn pouted and Juliet tried to keep coherent thoughts in her head, but she was staring at Shawn's mouth.

"Please Carlton I'll do anything to get off early."

"Have a heart Lassie, Jules needs to get off." she tried to not let the innuendo get to her. The orgasm he gave her wasn't going to be enough. She needed him again right now.

"No way I need her help to get this done within a reasonable time frame Spencer."

"How about if I promise not to hang around the station for a week if you'll let Jules come home with me right now?" Juliet lifted her blue gaze from her boyfriend to her friend. She put her hands together and bounced slightly whispering please to him. Carlton rolled his eyes.

"Make it two weeks and it's a deal Spencer."

"Two weeks it is Carlytown."

"Fine go on and get out of here O'Hara."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Carlton. I owe you big time." she hugged him.

"Yeah whatever get out of here before I change my mind." he said while walking away. Juliet grabbed the back of Shawn's neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss. When she was sure he understood her need she pushed him back. She grabbed her purse quickly.

"My place NOW." she said grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the exit.

"What about a real dinner Jules?"

"After dessert." she whispered huskily.

"My kind of woman." he waggled his brows and they began running to her


	3. MARCH

She parked her pale green beetle bug car against the curb, and she hastily pushed the car door open and ran as fast as she could go with her spiked high heels on. She ran into the apartment complex, and rushed towards his door thankfully he was on the first floor as tearing up steps in these heels would hurt her feet. She came to his apartment number and banged harshly on the front of the hard mahogany wood door. She continued to rap hard not caring if she woke up the entire building up till she could hear footsteps on the other side grumbling that it was one in the morning that no one should be at his door this late. The door opened slowly and she came face to face with Burton Guster.

"Is Shawn here?" she demanded before Gus had even a chance to wipe the look of shock off of his half awake face. He became more alert as he looked at her.

"No Juliet why would he be?" he yawned slowly stepping back to allow her to enter his apartment. Juliet entered his apartment slowly and he shut the door and turned the lamp on that was closest to the front door. The soft and dim lighting drew shadows across both of their faces and she could see the confusion on Gus's face. "I thought you two were at your cousin's party tonight?"

"We were." she looked down. She had worn a pink dress that reached mid thigh and her neckline was acceptable showing just a hint of cleavage. She had dragged Shawn along with her, because normally every birthday party Bethany had thrown she had always been single at the time, and she wanted to show off her boyfriend. She made Shawn dress up which was a chore in itself because his idea of dressing up was jeans and a buttoned down long sleeve shirt. She had convinced him to wear dark colored dress pants, and a pale blue polo shirt which brought out the blue in his eyes. All in all Shawn looked devilishly handsome and she had wanted to jump him before they got in her car earlier this evening. Everyone in her extended family loved Shawn which she knew they would. Shawn was just that type of guy he had that all around nice guy personality that could put even the most socially awkward person at ease. He charmed every last one of her cousins and the evening had been wonderful and fun, and then she had to open her mouth and insert her foot.

"So why are you looking for him?"

"Something happened at the party and he left."

"Oh god he embarrassed you didn't he?"

"No."

"You got mad at him for doing something stupid then?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"He's upset with me." she said quietly and Gus's brows shot up high.

"He's upset with you?" Juliet felt a ghost of a smile cross her lips because of Gus's skepticism that Shawn was upset with her and not the other way around.

"Yeah I uh I need to talk to him and tell him I'm sorry."

"Okay so you did something that got Shawn mad?"

"I don't know if he's mad, but I know I hurt his feelings and I need to apologize. I said something really dumb and I immediately knew how it sounded, and wished it back but Shawn already overheard it. So he's not here?"

"No I'm sorry Juliet."

"Do you know where he might of gone too? I checked at my apartment, and his and everything is dark. He had to have gone to my apartment at some point because his motorcycle is gone."

"Wait how did he get from the party if you two drove together?"

"I don't know and I don't want to think he hitchhiked because I will hurt him for doing that. Its dangerous!"

"Me too. Well if Shawn's upset he most likely is at the Psych office."

"Oh my god I didn't even think of going there!"

"Well Shawn wouldn't come here if he's upset usually when he's upset he likes to be alone which is probably the only time he wants to be alone." Gus chuckled softly. Juliet nodded her head. Shawn never liked being alone ever.

"Thank you Gus."

"No problemo." he smiled as she hurried to the door. She exited and ran back out to her car. She had to get to Shawn and apologize and beg him for forgiveness.

* * *

Shawn threw the small stuffed frog into the air as he lounged in his desk chair. He hadn't known where he was going to go but he ended up at the Psych office. Shawn sighed trying to put tonight out of his mind but Juliet's voice rang into his ears. He should have known. He dropped the stuffed frog onto the floor as the night's events replayed in his mind causing him to mess up and drop it to the floor. Shawn leaned down and picked it up and threw it onto his desk. He eyed his watch in the dim light and realized it was getting close to two in the morning. Maybe it was time to go back to his place and go to bed. Maybe he could hide out and stay away from his girlfriend for the next couple days till the sting of her words went away. He stood up and grabbed his jacket and threw it on. It had grown a little cool this March night, and he turned to turn off the lamp in the office and stopped when Juliet stood in the doorway.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hey Jules." he said back standing to his full height once more.

"I stopped by Gus's apartment, and he told me I might be able to find you here. He was right." Shawn nodded his head.

"I was just heading out."

"Good we can talk at my place."

"Actually I was going to go back to my apartment for tonight." he said quietly and he saw the look on her face. Her big blue eyes grew wide as she stared at him. He looked away hating that she was getting to him even when he was upset with her. He almost caved and said he'd come back even though he was hurt from her comment just to see a smile on her face once more.

"Shawn please let me apologize to you."

"Its okay Jules there is no need to apologize." he forced a smile onto his face. She walked further into the office and stared up at him.

"I'm sorry Shawn. I truly am I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"Jules its okay its how you feel." he brushed past her as he flicked the lamp off.

"Shawn you are not okay with it."

"Juliet just drop it." he sighed as she grabbed his arm.

"No I will not just drop it Shawn. I hurt you and I am sorry. So just tell me what I can do to fix it."

"Juliet there is nothing to fix okay."

"Then why are you not coming home with me. We are practically living together."

"No we don't I still have rent to pay for each month." he forced a small laugh out even though he felt no humor at the moment.

"Shawn when was the last time you've been at your apartment? Half of your clothes are at my place." she crossed her arms and he thought about it for a minute. When had been the last time he's been at his place? He cringed when the date came to him and it had been over a month ago since he's been there last.

"Well maybe I want to make sure no one has ransacked it then."

"Shawn I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I accept your apology are you happy now?"

"No I'm not happy because you aren't."

"Jules its not your fault that you never thought in a _MILLION _years you could ever fall in love with me." he smiled though it never reached his eyes as he emphasized million the same way she had at the party to her cousins as she told them about him. "You just didn't feel the same way I did. And its okay I understand." he turned away from her and she grabbed his arm again as she ran to get in front of him.

"I love you so much Shawn."

"I love you too Jules. Now I want to go home I'm a bit tired."

"I didn't mean it how it came out Shawn. I just meant we were friends for so long I just didn't think we'd ever make it together the way things were going. It came out wrong and I am sorry that I hurt you."

"Juliet…listen to me when I say there is nothing to apologize for. I am not mad at you."

"But you are hurt." Juliet whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he looked away from her.

"Where's your jacket its cold out there Jules?"

"I forgot it at my friend's place when I realized how it sounded and I watched you leave. I saw the look on your face and I hate myself for hurting you."

"Juliet it was just an honest answer to a question its not your fault it hurts to hear it." he sighed as he pushed out of her arms and she let them hang at her sides. Shawn slid his jacket off of him and held it out to her. "Its too cold for you to go without a jacket on Jules." he whispered as he slid it onto her shoulders and brushed past her.

"Please Shawn come home with me."

"Not tonight Jules. I just need a little space okay." he said quietly. "But I am not mad at you honey. I could never be mad at you for speaking the truth." he walked outside towards his motorcycle and he walked with his arms crossed against his chest trying to not get chilled outside. He slid his helmet onto his head and looked at Juliet who had his jacket on, and he could see tears sliding down her cheeks. He wished he could comfort her but the need for self preservation overwhelmed him, and with one last look as he started his motorcycle he blew her a kiss and then peeled out of there.

* * *

Juliet laid around in her big empty bed. She blew her nose and knew she couldn't cry much more. She missed Shawn so much. She hadn't realized how much she would miss him in her bed till he wasn't in it anymore. She rolled onto her side in a fetal position and placed a hand where he normally laid and tears gathered in her eyes when it felt cold. She didn't know how to make it up to him. She had never ever hurt someone before, usually it was the other way around. Juliet was the one that ended up being hurt or upset. She loved Shawn Spencer the fake psychic so much it hurt to know that he was sleeping in another bed all alone when he could be there with her had she not said what she did. She sat up as she sniffed. It was just past eight in the morning and she was tired of feeling sorry for herself. She was going to show him exactly how much she loved him. She was going to blow Shawn Spencer away and bring him back where he belonged with her in her bed. Juliet smiled as a sinfully delicious idea popped into her brain and Shawn would be blown away by it. But she needed to show Shawn that he was the man she loved and would love forever and a day.

Juliet hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom needing a hot shower to feel more human after the sleepless night she had. She turned the knobs on and began making a mental note of what she needed to bring to Shawn's place to make her idea come to life. Juliet pulled Shawn's shirt over her head and stepped under the warm spray of water and thought of him as the water cascaded down her body. She felt her body grow warm but not from the water, but from the thoughts of what she planned on doing to him and an intense ache burned between her legs. She closed her eyes as thoughts of Shawn and her sharing the shower a few days ago and how it ended was bombarding her. Shower sex with Shawn was incredible he had pinned her against the cool tiled wall, and proceeded to fuck her brains out. Her previous relationships with men never amounted to great sex they were all below par in that area, but not Shawn he had made her come not once but twice in succession and it had been euphoric. Juliet opened her eyes as she lathered up the shampoo in her hands needing desperately to stop thinking about Shawn in this manner or she'd need to take some action into her own hands…literally. Her sex throbbed with need for him, and her nipples tightened as the droplets of water hitting her was making her squirm as she pictured Shawn's mouth descending on the hardened peaks, and making her moan in pleasure as he did so. He had a talented mouth. A smile slipped onto her face as she stepped under the spray of warm water and began washing the shampoo out of her hair. Oh how of a talented mouth he had. Shawn's tongue was velvety smooth and the things he could do to her with that tongue caused a shiver to escape her, and she longed to trail a hand between her legs and try to release some of this sexual tension she was feeling all of a sudden.

But she couldn't. Nope not with what she planned on. She planned on Shawn releasing that tension she had, but she planned on making it almost unbearable for them both not to give in to their animalistic urges. She wanted Shawn's control to snap today and she was going to pounce on him like a cat in heat. Juliet forced her thoughts to get out of the gutter as she turned the shower off and her entire body hummed with sexual need. Shawn wasn't going to know what hit him and that's what she needed. A smile erupted on her face as she toweled herself dry, and almost skipped to her bedroom looking for her hair dryer. Shawn loved curly hair and had even told her he got excited when he saw her hair all curly for him. Shawn should never reveal such secrets to her, because she was going to use every last feminine wile she had to woo the hell out of him.

* * *

Shawn ignored the phone calls he kept receiving from not only Gus but Juliet as well. He just needed some space. He wasn't mad at Juliet, but it did hurt to know that she hadn't thought in a million years she could ever fall in love with him. He climbed out of bed and padded towards his dresser and sighed as he opened each one realizing most of his clothes were at her place. Well it didn't matter anyways he decided to stay in his boxer-briefs. He didn't plan on going anywhere or having any company today. He was just going to watch some 80s movies and order some pizza and have a beer or two. Today was Juliet's day off and usually they spent them together hanging out and having sex. He moaned as he thought of her luscious body and hated how easily his body reacted to thoughts of her. He looked down at himself and tried to think of anything that would solve his 'rising' problem. But thought after thought of what he usually was doing this early in the morning with Juliet on a day off flashed into his brain, and he glared at himself in the mirror. Shawn walked towards the bathroom and decided to take a damn cold shower.

Juliet looked at herself in the mirror in her car and smiled seductively as she looked away and pulled out the deep rich red lipstick and applied it to her lips and rubbed her lips together before she smiled once more at herself. She had applied a smoky colored eye shadow that literally made her big blue eyes pop. For added effect the mascara and the black eyeliner made sure Shawn was going to notice how much preparation she made for him. Juliet eyed the small bag she had in the passenger seat and her smile on her face grew wide, as she made sure she had everything she needed. Shawn was gonna be in for a BIG surprise when he saw her, and he was going to learn to never ever tell a woman what you thought was sexy on her, or what you fantasized about. Juliet grabbed the bag and climbed out and hurried to his apartment complex. She entered and walked to his door that was on the second floor, and pulled out his spare key he had given her a while back. She hid a smile as she let herself in and heard the shower going. Perfect he was in the shower…thoughts of him all soaking wet and naked caused the ache that had begun a few hours ago for him to reemerge. She heard the water go off, and Juliet walked to the door and locked it, and banged hard on it trying to get him to walk out naked.

"Damn it who could that be?" he whined to no one and she smiled as she continued to pound on the inside of the door making him think someone was there. She kept her eyes on the hallway Shawn would appear from and waited. Few minutes later he appeared humming and he stopped and stared at her. Juliet wanted to drool all over herself. Shawn was soaking wet still his hair every which way looking as if he had rubbed the towel through it, and a dark navy blue towel was knotted low around his lean hips. His chest was slick still from the shower and he stared at her. "Jules what are you doing here?" he asked as if the stunned shock of seeing her inside his apartment wore off. She smiled as she held up the key he had given her a while back.

"If you answered the door looking like that all the time more then half the female population would knock on it." she chuckled allowing herself to look him over and letting him know she was appreciative of what she saw as she gave him a nice whistle. He rolled his eyes at her even though a smile tugged onto his lips. "But to answer your question darling I wanted to come-" she stopped allowing the innuendo to hang there for a moment before continuing "…for you." she watched as his hazel eyes darkened the way she wanted them too he was growing aroused. She licked her lips as she took a few steps further into his apartment she watched as his eyes flickered across her, but with the long jacket she wore on herself he couldn't see exactly what she was wearing. She smiled to herself.

"Jules look I know you are upset with what happened last night, but I swear to you I am not mad at you."

"I know."

"I just need a day or two to myself. I love you and I always will."

"I know that you love me and always will."

"Good." Shawn nodded his head not sure as to why she wasn't going then. "Jules I just need a little space okay."

"Well you aren't getting it." she lifted her chin in defiance. He stared at her a little.

"Jules please."

"Make me." she sniffed crossing her arms.

"Jules." she smiled at the exasperation in his voice. She reached down and grabbed the sash at her waist and undid it and allowed her long jacket to fall to the ground and his eyes nearly bugged out. Juliet took a small step towards him and he took a step back. "Damn you are so beautiful." he whispered as his eyes went from the top of her curly head down to the black pleather stiletto boots she wore that reached her knees. She was wearing an extremely hot nurse's outfit that Shawn had made the mistake of telling of her thought she'd be sexy in. The top was tight and was unbuttoned so he could clearly see her bra that was a size too small so her breasts almost popped out of the red little lace. The skirt to the nurse's outfit barely reached her upper thighs and it was soooooo tight she had gone commando so she didn't have the lines from her thong she had planned on wearing for him. His mouth worked but nothing came out as he stared at her. Juliet dropped her hot gaze down south of the border, and saw Shawn reacting to her the way she wanted him too. She smiled as she sauntered up to him and it seemed he was paralyzed in place. She grabbed his necklace he wore always and tugged him down and kissed him. He stood still as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her tongue between his stunned lips.

He kissed her back fervently and she sighed happily when his hands went to her butt and pulled her close to him allowing her to feel the stiffening of his penis. She pushed back out of his arms. She once more grabbed his necklace and tugged him to his bedroom and shoved him onto the bed. He laid staring up at her as he waited to see what she was going to do. He watched as she climbed onto the foot of his bed, and crawled towards him giving him an eye popping view of her breasts as she came towards him on her hands and knees like a cat stalking her prey.

"Jules wait…" he whispered but she ignored him as she brought her mouth onto his once more, and his protests ceased immediately when she rubbed her body against his. Her hips bumped into his and Shawn slid his tongue into her waiting mouth and sighed as her tongue met and played with his. She sat back, and licked her tongue down his chin and settled her hot mouth against his shoulder and sucked a little.

"I love you so much Shawn." she whispered as she swirled her tongue on his skin trailing it down to his flat and hard nipple. He jumped slightly when she bit down and then sat back. "Stay put." she said quietly. Shawn leaned on his elbows when she climbed off the bed and hurried out of his bedroom. She reentered a minute later carrying a small bag. He watched when she pulled out a bottle and she held it up to him. "Roll over love." she purred as she climbed back onto his bed. His eyes fell to her breasts that wanted to pop out of her bra at any moment.

"Jules you are so fucking hot." he whimpered reaching up to touch her. She pushed his hand away.

"Roll over Shawn I want to give your tense muscles a nice rub down." she whispered as she stared down at him. He sighed as he did as she asked laying his head on his pillow exposing his naked back to her. He felt her straddle his butt and he felt her warm hands on his body. He then felt them lift off of his skin and heard the sound of her squirting some of the liquid into her hands and he sighed in heaven when her small but gentle hands came back onto his body. She was incredible at this. He closed his eyes as she worked at his shoulders then down his back and she reached where the towel still covered his bare ass from her. She continued for what felt like an hour and she lowered her head and her hair splayed across his back. "Roll over Shawn." she whispered hotly into his ear and he did as she climbed off of him and he stared up into her face. Her eyes flicked downwards and smirked when her blue gaze lifted back up. "Someone's happy to see me."

"Jules I…" she put a finger to his lips and shushed him. She squirted more lotion into her hands and then began rubbing at his chest and her hands slid downwards and she unknotted the towel. He watched her as she pushed the towel out of the way and exposed his growing erection to her. She licked her lips as she brushed him but never touched him as she continued massaging him. He gasped as her hand kept brushing him as if she was teasingly doing so. "Touch me." he breathed and she shook her head.

"Not yet Shawn not till you forgive me."

"I told you there is nothing to-" but he didn't get to finish she swallowed his words with her mouth when she brought her lips onto his fiercely. He sighed as she swept her tongue deep into his mouth and then sat back. Shawn followed her up and she straddled his naked form and Shawn kissed her passionately. Her hands grabbed at his and pulled them behind his back and he knew what she was going to do. He allowed her to tie whatever she had brought with her around his wrists and she sat back with triumph. He realized she hadn't tied it where he wouldn't be able to get them out. "I can easily get this off my hands Jules." he said looking up into her eyes.

"Please let me make it up to you for what happened last night."

"Juliet there is nothing to make up for."

"I love how caring you are when I'm sick or you think I'm in danger." she said quietly ignoring him as she nipped at his ear.

"Jules what are you doing?" he asked as she straddled him but she stayed on her knees so her breasts were in his face.

"I am going to tell you everything that I love about you as I drive you wild with need. Yes you can break out of my binds because I did it so you could, but I want you to allow me to do this to you."

"Jules you don't have to do anything."

"I love how you love me Shawn. You love me without reservation." she whispered in his ear. "You love me so much its only fair you hear how much I love you." she kissed him again and then pushed out of it. He looked into her eyes. "I love how you kiss. Do you know that your tongue is incredible? When you slide your tongue into my mouth its like heaven on earth. And when you bury it between my legs and inside me I could come for days." he closed his eyes as his penis jerked hard underneath her. "I love how your eyes change color with your emotions. Do you know what color they turn when you grow aroused? They darken for me like right now. When you are sad they are a bright blue just like last night, and when you are angry they are this stormy forest green color and it makes me so incredibly hot even when we are mad at one another." Juliet pushed Shawn onto his back and he laid awkwardly with his hands behind his back and she stared down at him. His penis was hardening fast for her, and she knew without a doubt by the end of her telling him how much she loved him he would beg her to allow him to make love to her. She smiled down at him and unbuttoned one button to the nurse's outfit she currently wore. She settled her extremely wet core against him and he sucked in a breath.

"Oh god Jules you aren't wearing any panties." he closed his eyes and she chuckled as she allowed her wetness to tease the tip of his penis. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on rubbing herself against him without slipping him deep within her more then ready body.

"I love how responsive you are to me Shawn. Your body reacts to mine like we are combustible when we are together. I love your cock." she whispered hotly as she leaned her lower body away from his to resist temptation of plunging him deep inside her. She ran her hands up his chest and flicked his male nipples loving how erect they were. His cock was almost fully erect now and she couldn't wait to have him buried deep within her. "I love how you fill me so deeply your penis touches me deep inside almost as much as your love touches my soul." he closed his eyes and shuddered as she continued to tell him everything she loved about him.

"Stop Jules and fuck me."

"No. I love how much you can make me laugh, and how intelligent you are even though you don't allow people to see exactly how intelligent you are." she undid the next button and the shirt slid open and his eyes fell to her breasts. Her nipples were as erect as his were and was pressing upwards into her tiny bra. She shrugged the shirt off leaving herself in only the bra and the skirt and her stiletto boots. She leaned down and placed her hands on each side of his face and allowed her breasts to be just inches away from his mouth. "I love your 80s references even if I don't understand them all." she purred as rubbed her breasts against his face teasing him. She sat back and reached around and undid her bra and allowed the small lacy fabric fall and his eyes fell to her exposed breasts.

"Please Jules." he squirmed a bit beneath her and she smiled as she grabbed a breast in one hand and lead it to his waiting mouth. He opened his mouth wide and suckled at her nipple. His tongue swirled it around and he gently drew on it. A moan escaped her as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her body. His mouth was effectively eradicating her resolve of driving the man she loved wild and writhe with need. Instead he was driving her insane with need as he began licking towards her other breast and lavished the other with equal amount of attention. Juliet groaned deep in her throat as she held his head to her chest needing to feel him. He seemed to know exactly what she wanted as he roughly bit hard on her nipple sending sparks of pleasure filled pain down her spine.

"Ooh." she moaned as she rubbed herself against him and he moaned hotly into her chest as she began grinding into him. "I love you so much Shawn." she sighed as she pushed his head back and kissed him. His tongue met hers as they both battled for control of the kiss. She felt his hands now on her hips and knew he had got out of the binds. But she didn't seem to care. She pushed back and smiled as she grabbed his hands and held them in hers. She climbed off of him and he sat up onto his knees and she growled hotly as he was now fully erect and ready for her as they both breathed heavily staring at one another. Shawn's eyes were on her exposed breasts, while hers had fallen to his straining cock. She licked her lips as she stood up and off the bed. He lifted his gaze up to her eyes and she forced hers to do the same.

"I love you Shawn."

"I love you too Juliet."

"Move in with me and never leave me again." she whispered as tears gathered in her eyes for the first time since arriving here. He stared deeply into her eyes as he stood up and put his hands on her cheeks. He held her face as he gazed at her.

"Yes." he whispered and she moaned in happiness as they both came together to kiss. The kiss was passionate and tender as they both realized just how far they had come this was a huge step forward in their relationship together. His mouth took control of the kiss as his tongue swiftly entered her mouth. She found herself lifted into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he laid her down on his bed. He grabbed her breasts and rolled the nipples between his fingers as he licked his tongue down her the valley of her breasts to her belly button and then licked at the elastic of the skirt she currently wore. His hands let go of her aching breasts and he pushed her skirt up and exposed her to him. He smiled up at her as he touched her with his thumb and she jolted upright. "I love how responsive you are me to me Jules." he whispered playing her game, and she gasped hotly when he decided to kiss the inside of her thigh. His tongue licked down and then trailed closer to her core. Her clitoris was swollen with need and he was more then willing to pleasure her hot little nub of desire. Shawn smirked as he leaned down and kissed it lightly and the hot cry she let out let him know exactly how much she needed him.

"SHAWN." his name was a growl that told him not to tease her but he couldn't help it. Her hands dug into his now drying hair and he felt the sharp pain as she pulled on it desperately trying to pull him upwards and away from her.

"You are so wet for me Jules. I love it." he whispered as she cried out as he slid his tongue out and listened to her grunts of pleasure as he touched her clit lightly and rhythmically knowing exactly how to please her. He slid his tongue towards her extremely wet entrance and he sighed. She tasted like heaven. He spread her wide and he slid his tongue into her and her hips bucked upwards. He grabbed her wrists and held tightly onto them and pinned them to the bed as she howled with delight as he used every bit of knowledge of what Juliet loved and used it against her. He slid his tongue back out of her entrance and went back to what made Juliet go wild and sucked gently onto her clit, and he could feel her tensing beneath his mouth knowing she was about to come at any moment. Her hips were undulating off the bed with powerful thrusts meeting his waiting tongue, and his head sort of snapped back at the force of her thrusts. Her sex sought the orgasm that his mouth promised. He let go of her hands and held onto her hips to steady her. He sat back and knew she was so close that just one more lick or suck would send her over the edge. Her eyes opened and she stared down at him. "Watch me make you lose it Jules." he breathed, as he kept his eyes on her as he lowered his mouth back to her.

"Oh Shawn!" her eyes never left his and he looked down and pulled her quivering little clit into his mouth and looked back into her eyes and sucked hard. He watched as her head leaned back and her back arched high off the bed as she screamed his name loudly. He felt her entire body explode from the orgasm as it cascaded throughout her entire body. His penis throbbed madly as he held himself in check as she continued to spasm and shake beneath his mouth. Her one hand was in his hair, and the other clutched desperately at the bed beneath her.

"I love doing that to you." he chuckled as he stood up. He grabbed her boot clad ankles and spread her legs wide and pushed himself inside her, and she cried out as he pierced her deep and fast as the tremors from her orgasm still rocked her. He held her ankles in his hands as he began pushing himself in and out of her nice and deep. Her hands gripped the bed once more as he steadily pumped himself inside her. Her butt was off the edge of the bed now and he held her ankles wide apart so he could bury himself into her as deeply as he could possibly go.

"Oh Shawn harder." she couldn't do much of anything as he controlled the depth of the thrusts and the speed. Shawn smirked as he continued to go the same pace as she clawed at the bed. She tried to get up but he pulled her further off the bed so she couldn't accomplish much of anything, and he gave her what she wanted. He began rapidly thrusting into her pliant body, and the cries of his name erupted out of her. Shawn chuckled as she tried to tug her ankles out of his hands so he just tightened his grip more.

"I wanted to make love to you." she moaned between gasps of breath and sighs as she struggled in his grasp once more. He shook his head and concentrated on not coming as he continued to bury his straining cock inside her. He felt the beginning of yet another orgasm for her. He could feel her tensing and by the way she was moaning she was on the verge of another climax.

"I want to show you how much I love you." he moaned as he gasped in ecstasy himself as he thrust, plunged, and fucked her wanting her to come all over again. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her entire body shuddered "Please Jules just come." he growled as he realized he wasn't going to be able to hold off his own orgasm much longer. Juliet's entire body convulsed, and her eyes widened as she screamed his name loudly as she clawed the bed. He harshly moaned as her inner walls clenched around him tightly as if she wanted to rip his orgasm from him, and he was powerless to stop the need to come himself. How he loved this woman and he never wanted to be apart from her ever again.

"I love you Shawn." she sobbed as her orgasm kept going and he closed his eyes as he bucked inside her as his orgasm was seconds away. Shawn shouted her name as he shoved as deeply as he possibly could go inside her and stiffened as his orgasm tore into him he felt himself explode inside her as her sex ate up his cum. He dropped her ankles and held her hips tightly to him as they both shuddered as they rode out their orgasms. Once the last of their orgasms faded Shawn nearly slumped on top of her but didn't. He laid on the bed next to her unable to keep his body up after the explosive sex they just had. She kissed his heaving chest as both of their legs dangled off the side of the bed. "I love you so much Shawn."

"I love you more Jules." he whispered as he stared at her.

"So does this mean you forgive me for what I said yesterday." he chuckled softly. How many times did he have to say he wasn't ever mad at her.

"Of course Jules."

"And you do realize I am holding you to your answer about moving in with me." she tugged him into her arms as their bodies cooled, and their breathing quieted down.

"I never want to be apart from you again Jules." he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Good because neither do I. I know we will have our fights but I want you always with me. You are my future Shawn."

"You are mine as well Jules." she smiled.

"Well that had to be the best makeup sex we ever had." she said smugly as she kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Top seven of all time." he chuckled.

"Are you saying that this wasn't the best sex we've ever had." she demanded as she poked him hard in the chest.

"The night is still young Jules." he smirked.

"Oh promises, promises." she purred. He smiled devilishly as he rolled her underneath him. He kissed her sweetly and stared into her eyes.

"How about we get dressed and head to OUR apartment together and I show you exactly how much I love you."

"I say lets go love." Juliet grinned like a school girl and sighed when Shawn climbed off the bed and picked her up and she couldn't wait to go home together where they belonged.

* * *

author's note: Hi *waves* sorry this took so long to post lol but I hope you enjoyed it :) It wasn't my original idea for March but I liked it better then the previous one, but I might post that one in Shules Fantasies which unfortunately hasn't been updated in a while! But yay Shules are moving in together SWEET, each story will build off the previous ones just so everyone knows that!

Thank you for the love you guys keep me writing smut, because seriously I wouldn't if you guys hated my Shules smut writing abilities!

~Stacey


	4. APRIL

"Damn it I'm late." Juliet growled as she struggled to push her boyfriend's wandering hands away. He slid his hand downwards, and all cognitive thought almost seeped away as she felt his hand sliding past her belly button, but she slapped his hand hard.

"Ouch Jules that hurt." he whined pulling his hand away from her body, and glared at her as he shook the sting away. She quickly rolled from beneath him afraid that if she stayed where she was she wouldn't be able to resist him, and then she would be extremely late. She wanted this to go well.

"You deserved that for trying to make me even more late then I already am." she cried as she eyed the clock in their bedroom. She only had a half hour to shower, change, do her makeup, do her hair, and get to the restaurant which was fifteen minutes away. She shot her boyfriend a withering glare realizing it was all his fault in the first place. "This is YOUR fault." she sniffed and Shawn rolled his eyes as she began running around their bedroom.

"My fault how?"

"You made me forget what time it was when you were kissing and-and touching me." she huffed.

"You seemed to have been enjoying it just about a half hour ago by the way you were crying my name." he smirked from his spot on the bed as she glared at him wishing she had something to throw at his smug face. Her rumpled hair flew as she stomped towards their bathroom completely naked making him want her again. She was so beautiful angry, and she was even hotter angry when she was butt naked. His penis twitched hard in response as he hopped out of bed, and decided to join her in the shower for round number three. He went to open the door but found she locked it.

"Oh come on Jules open up." he sighed leaning his head against the door.

"Hell no." she snapped when he could clearly hear her getting a towel out.

"Why not?"

"Because you will want to join me, and then my five minute shower will last an hour!" she snapped and he could hear the water beginning to run. His penis twitched once more in response at the sexy visual of his girlfriend all naked and wet.

"This is torture Jules keeping me locked out when your very naked, and wet body is in there." he whined as he heard the shower kick on. Shawn sulked as he walked back to their bedroom finding his boxers on the floor and pulled them on. Shawn sighed he wasn't going to be able to convince her that another bout of lovemaking was needed. He lifted his head with a small smile when he heard the water shut off. He looked at the clock, and she had been right it really was a five minute shower. He heard his blow dryer going, and then the door opened and she was in her robe. "Jules what's the big deal?"

"What's the BIG DEAL?! How can you even ask me that Shawn? She's your mother. Your mother that rarely ever visits and she chosen to speak with me ALONE."

"She loves you."

"Shawn that was before I started dating her son! How much does she know about us Shawn? Does she know that you are living with me?"

"No."

"Shawn!"

"Well Jules it just hasn't come up yet."

"Oh great she probably thinks we just have sex all the time like bunnies."

"But we do Jules." he pointed out.

"Oh shut up." she snapped angry with him and herself for allowing him to distract her when she needed to make sure she looked perfect for his mother. "This has to go well I need your mother to like me, and thanks to you I am going to be so LATE." she hurried to her closet to find something that screamed 'I'm the girl that's in love with your son' and don't hate me please.

"Jules stop for a second." Juliet felt his hand on her shoulder and she sighed as she turned around. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled down at her. "Stop my mom will love you because I do." Juliet felt her heart melt at the words and sighed as she stood up on her tippy toes and brushed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed as she sought his tongue with hers. He pushed out of the kiss and looked away. "Better get ready or you'll be really late for that lunch with my mom." She eyed the bed and the clock and wondered if she could fit a quickie in before she had to leave? "Jules don't look at the bed it makes being a good boy that much harder. All I want to do is pick you up and throw you on that bed and ravish you till you forget your name." she felt her entire body jolt at the mental image of Shawn throwing her down onto the bed and then ravishing her. Most guys were only determined to seek their pleasure, but with Shawn he actively sought hers over and over again till he ever thought of himself. He truly was one in a million kind of a guy, and she loved him with her whole heart. She sighed hating the lack of time as Shawn flopped onto the bed face first, and she knew he wanted her but wasn't going to do anything more to keep her from her lunch date. She turned to look back into her closet trying to dismiss the hum of sexual need that was slowly building within her for her boyfriend. How did he manage to make her want him again with just one kiss, some sweet words, and the mental image of how he made love to her she'll never know?

"Okay Shawn how about this?" she asked as she held out the pantsuit she usually wore for work. She wanted to look dignified and grown up to show Madeline Spencer she was the woman for Shawn. He shook his head and grimaced.

"ICK no that's detective O'Hara not girlfriend Jules attire. You know you could always wear that hot and sexy nurse's outfit." he waggled his brows and the suggestion reminded her of the last time she had worn it when she had proceeded to count the ways she loved Shawn. It had been sexy and amazing. She closed her eyes when the same fire between her legs that had steadily increased this mid morning when Shawn had been busy running his talented mouth across her body flared up inside her once more.

"And give your mother a heart attack no thank you." she went back to her closet and eyed her wardrobe. "Oh my God Shawn I don't have anything that screams I'm the girl that's in love with your son!" she cried eyeing everything with distaste.

"Really I didn't know clothes could speak? I bet if some of my dad's shirts could they would ask to be put out of their misery because they give themselves seizures from the bright colors and floral prints."

"SHAWN HELP ME." she whined as she bounced around him as he walked to the closet next to her. She grabbed his forearm and bounced as she pleaded with him to pick out something that would wow his mom for her.

"How about this?"

"Shawn that's a feather boa." she snapped as he grinned mightily.

"Why haven't I seen this before Jules? I know a few uses for this thing."

"SHAWN SPENCER IF YOU DO NOT HELP ME PICK OUT AN OUTFIT IN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT US HAVING SEX FOR THE VERY NEAR FUTURE!" she growled and his eyes widened and he began going through her wardrobe quickly.

"This." he said as he handed the dress to her. She eyed it and then him and then the dress again. It was a simple but pretty little dress she had bought a few months ago and had forgotten about it. It was an off white color that was formfitting it reached her mid thigh, and had a respectable bust line. She grinned happily at her boyfriend's choice and snatched it out of his hands. "So is little Shawn still going to be happy?"

"Little Shawn will be extremely happy in the very near future." she nodded her head as she slipped the robe off of her and ran to her dresser completely naked needing some panties and a bra.

"Damn it Jules with you parading around naked is making it damn near impossible to keep my hands to myself." he whined.

"Well take matters into your own hands because I literally am running out of time." she smirked as she turned towards him holding her bra and panties allowing his eyes to devour every inch of her naked form. Juliet felt herself react to the lustful look in his hazel eyes. Her eyes fell south of the border and Shawn tried desperately not to get even more turned on as she stared at his hard on.

"You naughty girl. I bet you get hot thinking about me finding pleasure myself thinking of you." he chuckled as he stared at her as she covered her beautiful body up with those atrocious flimsy pieces of fabric. She pulled the dress on, and covered her body up making him pout. She hurried back into the bathroom, and reappeared with a touch of makeup on. She ran to him barefoot and kissed him on the lips.

"We'll talk more about this later love I have to go. Love you." she whirled around and ran out of the bedroom. He heard her running to the front door of their apartment. He walked slowly to her closet once more, and found heels that would look good with anything and walked out of the bedroom into the living room. He watched the front door waiting for her to realize she didn't have any shoes on. It took a full two minutes before the door slid open. He smiled at her and held out the shoes. She walked briskly over to him and snatched them out of his hands. "Shut up." she snapped as he opened his mouth. He nodded his head and kept his joke to himself as she slid them on. She whirled around once more with her purse in hand and keys and slammed the door shut.

"Jules you are so cute." he chuckled to himself and decided to take an extremely cold shower and then go eat something he was famished.

* * *

"Oh Juliet hello dear." Juliet smiled as she came upon Shawn's mother Madeline who was already seated at the table for two.

"I am so sorry for being late." she grimaced as the elder woman stood up and they hugged.

"Oh don't worry about it dear it was no big deal. I just arrive a few minutes ago myself." she smiled as they both sat down. Juliet looked up as a waitress walked over holding two menus. She handed them to them and smiled down at them.

"What can I get for you two to drink?"

"Just water for now thank you." Madeline spoke up.

"Same for me." Juliet nodded at the waitress. The woman nodded and turned and walked away. Juliet looked at Madeline Spencer, and wondered why she had wanted to see just her. Shawn had dinner with her two nights ago, and Madeline had called her up yesterday requesting a lunch together alone. Just the two of them…no Shawn there. Juliet felt nervous, and opened the menu wondering how to talk to this woman now that she was dating her son.

"You seem nervous Juliet."

"I'm not." she said quickly then blushed realizing she was speaking to an expert psychologist. "Okay maybe a little bit. But you are my boyfriend's mother, and I want to make a good impression."

"Oh you did. I knew from the first moment I met you, you were the one for my son."

"Excuse me."

"Oh my dear you are oblivious. Goose spoke about you all the time and he always had this way he talked about you. I knew you two would find each other sometime its called mother's intuition." she chuckled as the waitress appeared with their two glasses of water.

"Are you ready to order?"

"No I'm sorry ma'am but we need more time." Madeline spoke up for them as Juliet struggled to work through what Shawn's mother told her. The waitress nodded her head and walked away.

"May I ask something Ms. Spencer?"

"Please my dear call me Madeline."

"Alright Madeline why did you want us to have lunch alone, and not with both Shawn and me?"

"Because we can't talk openly about my son with him here. I love my son beyond words, but he does dominate the conversation when he's uncomfortable."

"Why would he be uncomfortable?" Juliet asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Because he never had me meet a girlfriend of his before." Juliet choked on the water and sputtered as she tried to cough it out. "Oh honey are you alright?" Madeline asked getting up instantly and rubbing her back.

"F-fine." she gulped in some air as her coughs and the choking died down. "Never? He's never had you meet any girlfriend ever?"

"No never."

"Not even Abigail?"

"No I met her at his high school reunion, but otherwise he never had me meet her as his girlfriend. But in a way I guess it wasn't entirely his fault either I wasn't in town very often." she smiled as she looked down at the menu. Juliet took the hint when the waitress looked at their table again. She eyed the menu herself and decided on having the smothered chicken with a baked potato. Ten minutes later after they ordered and were given their salads they sat in comfortable silence. "You know Juliet that my son is head over heels in love with you?" she said quietly and Juliet looked up from her salad and smiled.

"Yes, and the feeling is mutual."

"Good because I want my baby happy and he's happy with you. When he grew up he didn't have the easiest childhood."

"No?"

"Henry was strict, and I unfortunately was a cause of some pain as well."

"How so?"

"I was rarely ever home. Henry and I argued that it seemed like he was the only one parenting Shawn which in retrospect had some truth to it that I didn't want to hear. I love my son fiercely as does Henry, but I wasn't there for him as much as I should have."

"We all make errors."

"Yes we all do, and my son he will make a lot of them." Juliet smiled knowing where this conversation was heading.

"I love him so much Madeline. He's not going to get rid of me that easily."

"He's told you everything?"

"Oh you mean that he's not a psychic." Juliet answered for Madeline setting her fork down and pushed the salad plate away from her. "Yes he told me before our very first date, and it hurt really badly to learn he had lied to me for five in a half years. It was hard I won't lie I didn't think we'd get past it, but I listened to my heart that told me to forgive him. I found it incredibly brave of him to tell me before we started dating to give me the chance to decide if I wanted to pursue our budding relationship or not. Well then we had our first date, and the rest is history as one would say."

"You are a special young woman, and my son is so lucky to have found you."

"I remind him that everyday." she chuckled.

"Good and never stop reminding him of that." Madeline laughed with her. Their plates of food was placed in front of them and Madeline had ordered the same as she had. "There is another reason why I asked you to lunch without my beloved son with us."

"Okay?" Juliet felt her nerves bunch up once more realizing that the talk about him not being a psychic wasn't the only thing the elder Spencer wanted to speak about.

"How is your relationship progressing? I asked my son and he seemed to be a little unnerved with his dear old mom asking him that." Juliet chuckled now knowing when Shawn said it didn't come up truly meant it did, and he didn't know how to answer the question.

"Its progressed quite far. We love each other, spoke the words to one another, and recently he has moved in my apartment."

"Really?" Madeline smiled as she finished the bit of food in her mouth as Juliet took another sip of water. "Has he proposed to you yet?" Juliet began choking on her water all over again and Madeline cringed as she rubbed her back again.

"Y-you really need to stop saying those type of shocking things to me!" Juliet said grabbing at her chest.

"I'm sorry dear to have shocked you but I was just wondering."

"No Shawn hasn't asked me to marry him."

"Well I have something for you for when he does." Juliet felt a smile tug at her mouth. It wasn't IF he was going to ask her it was a WHEN he would, and she found herself glowing with the praise Shawn's mother had for their relationship. Juliet then eyed her quizzically as she pulled out her purse and held out a small envelope. Juliet grabbed it and opened it then gasped. Her eyes flew up to Madeline Spencer's.

"What is this for?" she breathed.

"You will find out when he proposes to you, but do not show Shawn you have this because he will know what that is." Madeline nodded to what still laid inside the envelope.

"I'm not understanding." she sighed.

"Of course you don't understand its something gifted to my son when he finds the woman of his dreams from his late grandmother Rose who was my mother."

"Wow and you know for sure Shawn is expecting to ask me to marry him sometime?" Juliet chuckled feeling like she was walking on cloud nine.

"I know so. My son cannot hide how he feels for you from his mother. I know every nuance my son has, and he's never been so happy with anyone as much as he is with you. He loves you and wants to spend his life with you even if he hasn't figured that out for himself yet. I know deep in my heart that it's true, and so do you deep inside yours. You two are connected on more then just a baser level." Juliet blushed a bit. "You two are connected mind, body, and soul and I am honored that one day I will call you my daughter-in-law."

"You are going to make me cry Madeline." Juliet waved a hand in front of her face and began tearing up a bit.

"Oh sweetheart I just wanted to have an honest to goodness talk with the woman that stole my son's heart when he wasn't looking. I wanted to get to speak with you, and know that he's heading in the right direction. Trying to get any info out of my son is like trying to pull teeth; all you get is references to movies I never even heard of, and I was an adult during the 80s." Juliet chuckled as she wiped away the tears that brimmed in her eyes. "Now dear I'd hide that envelope and the contents within from my son please. I do not want him to know I preempted him, and gave it to you early. I just couldn't help myself when he told me you two were seeing each other. I was rooting for you two since I met you at his high school reunion."

"Thanks Madeline. You are quite a woman its no wonder Shawn loves you so much."

"Its mutual." Madeline smiled as she took the check from the waitress before Juliet could even lift a hand.

"I want to pay for this meal."

"Nonsense Juliet I will. I want to treat my son's beautiful girl to lunch. I am just happy you wanted to meet with me."

"Can I confess something Madeline?"

"Sure dear you can speak to me about anything."

"I was so nervous about meeting with you that I forgot to put my heels on, and walked out of my apartment barefoot." she hid her face in her hands as Madeline chuckled.

"Well I was so nervous about broaching the subject of marriage between you two, because I didn't want to overstep my bounds that I nearly just left that envelope at the hotel till I spoke with you today." Madeline said as she pulled out her credit card and handed the bill and the credit card to the waitress.

"I'm glad that you brought it even though I am curious to know what it means."

"Trust me when I say it will be better to hear it from Shawn when the time comes." Madeline smiled and Juliet felt her curiosity pique, but had to resist as she knew that Shawn and her weren't going to get engaged for the very near future.

* * *

Juliet sighed as she drove back to her apartment her mind awhirl. The lunch had gone much better then she had expected, and had grown much more serious then she had realized it would take. The envelope burned a hole in her purse, but she had to put it out of her mind because it wouldn't matter. Shawn wasn't going to propose to her yet, and she had to keep the contents a secret from Shawn till then. She decided she was going to hide it someplace safe where Shawn would never go which had to be her makeup case. Juliet parked her car next to his motorcycle, and practically skipped to their apartment complex. Juliet made her way back to their apartment, and opened the door and smiled as Shawn sat with Gus next to him and they were watching Robocop. Juliet walked up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes, and then brought her mouth onto his for a quick kiss.

"Mmmmm better be careful my hot girlfriend isn't home, and she carries a weapon."

"Hot is she?" Juliet chuckled letting her hands fall from his face and brushed her lips against his once more before straightening. "Hey Gus."

"Hey Jules." Gus waved at her never taking his eyes from the screen, and his hand never leaving the bowl of popcorn.

"So how did it go?" Shawn asked as he got up from the couch leaving Gus who was in-tuned with the television.

"Wonderful you were right it was no big deal." she sighed. Sure the conversation was heavy, but it wasn't that hard to speak with his mother alone. "And she told me some cute stories of when you were a baby." Juliet whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. He grimaced a bit.

"Like what?"

"Like how you used to run around completely naked singing Little Willy." she grinned ear to ear.

"I didn't do that!" he said appalled.

"Or how about when you were three and you decided to try sliding down the banister rather then use the steps. You know she said that day made her gray early." Juliet chuckled.

"Jules I never did those things I was the perfect angel." Juliet snorted along with Gus and Shawn glared at both of them.

"She told me you got detention when you were five because you wouldn't stop kissing all the girls, and you tried to kiss your teacher." Juliet tried to stop the giggle from escaping her but failed miserably.

"It was an experiment Jules!" he huffed. "Gus and I wanted to see if they had cooties or not."

"Uh don't drag my black ass into this." Gus called out. "Besides I didn't kiss any of the girls I knew they had cooties WHAAAT!"

"And was it an experiment putting super glue on your teacher's seat when you were seven?"

"Yes again it was an experiment I was trying to see if the glue would stick to those horrid wool skirts that Ms. Dwire used to wear."

"Where did you even get the super glue from?"

"My dad's garage, and I thought it might stick to the wool." Shawn pulled out of her arms, and Juliet watched as Shawn walked into the kitchen. She mouthed to Gus to beat it. He shook his head and pointed to the television. She looked at Shawn and then hurried over to Gus.

"Please Gus today is my only day for the next week and I want to spend it with Shawn."

"Okay so?" she frowned at him. How was he not getting what she meant?

"I want to spend it with Shawn ALOOOOOOONE."

"Ahhhhhh I get it." Gus smiled knowingly and she wanted to roll her eyes but resisted. Of course he was a man after all he would first assume she meant sex. "Gotcha. Shawn bye." Gus waved and with that he high tailed it out of there.

"But Robocop is on." Shawn said to her as he walked out with two bottles of beer and what appeared to be jerk chicken.

"Well I guess its just you and me huh." she smiled. "I think I am going to change into something more comfortable I'll be right back love." she said grabbing her purse and taking it with her needing to hide the envelope in her makeup case so Shawn wouldn't see it. Shawn sat down on the couch putting the beer down on the coffee table picking up a piece of chicken and began eating. Juliet hurried to their bedroom, and she made her way over to her bathroom opening her giant makeup case on the small countertop. She opened the bottom compartment with her eye shadows, and hid the envelope underneath them all. She shut it and then walked back into their room flicking the heels off of her small feet, and unzipped the dress. She let it pool at her feet. She stepped out of the dress, and made her way over to her dresser pulling out a pair of jogging pants and a sweatshirt yanking them on. She tied her hair up, and made her way out. He smiled up at her as she sat down next to him picking up the extra beer, and curled up into his side. He wrapped an arm around her, and kicked his bare feet up on her coffee table as he finished eating. Her two cats wandered their way over to them and made themselves at home one in his lap and the other in hers.

Juliet eyed his mouth as the movie went on, and Juliet found herself distracted by the soft and delectable look to his lips. She shifted her gaze from his mouth, and set her kitty down and the other jumped off of Shawn. Juliet got up and walked over to the lone nail polish on the bookshelf where she had last left it months prior. She sat down on the couch once more, and put her feet in Shawn's lap. She held out the nail polish to him. He eyed her and looked at her feet then the movie, and then her feet again. He slid a finger up the arch of her foot, and she giggled softly moving her foot away when he tickled her.

"Okay I take the hint." he chuckled switching the television off, and opened the hot pink nail polish pulling out the tiny brush. He took her small foot in his other hand, and began delicately painting her toenails hot pink for her.

"Shawn honey." she said while she watched him take the job of painting her toenails with great care as he blew softly on her big toe trying to help it dry faster.

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you." she sighed staring at the top of his head wanting to run her hands through the thick mane he had.

"Love you too Jules." he said distracted as he moved onto the next toe. She felt tears lick at the backs of her eyes as she thought about how she had vowed to never fall in love with a man. She had always believed all they did was break your heart had been so wrong. She loved Shawn so much it hurt to think of never being with him again, and she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. They had wasted years of trying to get together because of her pig headed beliefs. She must of made a sound because he looked up at her. "Hey what's the matter Jules?" he asked and she shook her head and smiled as she swiped the tears away.

"Nothing Shawn."

"It is not nothing if you are crying love. Did my mom say something to upset you?" he asked with concern, and Juliet shook her head and cried harder. Of course he didn't understand how could he? She was crying happy tears rather then sad ones.

"No Shawn of course not. Your mom was wonderful." she whispered. He began caressing her foot with his hand seeking to offer her some sort of reassurance.

"Okay so what's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing Shawn. These tears are tears of happiness." he smiled at her for a moment.

"Close to that time of the month huh?" he asked and she glared at him swatting at his arm playfully as he returned to painting her nails. "So why are you crying tears of happiness then?"

"Because I realized that I found the man of my dreams." she said quietly and he looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"I never thought I'd ever fall in love with a man. I never thought it could happen because I always believed as I grew up that men would only hurt you, so I had vowed to myself to never allow myself to be hurt like that."

"Oh sweetheart this is about the whole lying to you back before we got together. I said I was sorry I thought you forgave me." he said quietly.

"No that's not it Shawn. When I met with your mom it just made me realize how I could have missed out on you because of my stupidity. We worked past that lie and I know you will never ever lie to me again. I forgave you. I trust you, and I love you with my entire heart Shawn Spencer."

"Good because I love you with mine." he gave her that cute little lopsided grin. Juliet launched herself at him and kissed him hungrily. Shawn did not hesitate to join the fray as his tongue slipped between her open lips, and searched the inner recesses of her mouth. She felt his tongue lick at hers, and she growled as her hands went immediately for the hem of his buttoned down shirt pulling desperately at it as their mouths continued to devour one another's. He pushed out of the kiss and she began licking her tongue down his chin, and sought that sweet spot on his neck that always made him shiver. Shawn moaned hotly as he shivered. She brought her mouth back onto his, and he sighed as they kissed once more. She had enough when she couldn't seem to get the damn shirt off of him that she used both her hands and tugged it apart. She heard the buttons fly, and he pushed out of the kiss.

"Julessss! If you keep doing that to every shirt I have I won't have anymore to wear." he whined and she grinned as she parted the shirt to get to his body.

"As I see it that is a win-win for me." she ran her tongue across his bare chest and he pushed her back slightly. She glowered at him, but realized he just wanted to put the nail polish down on the coffee table. He shifted on the couch, and brought his mouth down back onto hers. Her hands sought his warmth as she raked her nails down his chest scraping his flat and hard nipples. Shawn moaned into her mouth, and she sucked his tongue into her mouth. His hands lifted at the hem of her sweatshirt and she lifted her arms breaking the kiss long enough to allow him to push it up and over her head.

She kissed him once more as she laid down on the couch pulling Shawn with her, and wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. She immediately reached up, and shoved desperately at the shirt to get it off of him needing to feel his skin upon hers. He shrugged the shirt off and lowered himself down, and began kissing her neck then running his tongue down to where her lacy bra laid. He sucked a bra covered breast into his mouth, and she felt fire crack down her spine as she arched her back up seeking his mouth more. She wished her bra wasn't in the way from his wet, and warm mouth. She bumped her pelvis against his feeling his burgeoning erection. She locked her ankles together around his hips as she began grinding up into him. She felt him gasp, and he sat back and pushed her bra cups down exposing her breasts to him. He began grinding down into her, and her entire body shuddered as his wicked tongue began swirling around her nipple but never quite touching it. They both gasped in pleasure from their grinding, and Shawn lifted his head from her chest. She put a hand in his hair, and tried desperately to drag his head back down and to touch her for real.

"Shawn…" she moaned hotly as she felt wetness pool in her panties as his hardness that was trapped beneath his denim rubbed at her overly clothed sex. Shawn sat back but she refused to unlock her legs from around his waist.

"Jules I have to take your pants off." he moaned and she finally lowered her legs from around his slender hips. He grabbed the elastic waistband of her black jogging suit pants and yanked them down. "You are so wet." he moaned as he stared between her legs at the dark stain on her panties letting him know she was as excited as he was. He smirked down at her as he grabbed the flimsy elastic to her tiny panties and pulled them down. He stared between her legs and groaned hotly as he saw the glistening to her wet sex. She was more then ready for him to bury himself inside her but he couldn't. He had bigger plans for now then seeking his own pleasure. Shawn continued to sit up but he shimmed up between her legs spreading them wide apart with his body. He smiled down at her as she stared up at him obviously not understanding why he hadn't taken his own jeans off.

"Shawn take those off."

"I can't." he chuckled as her eyes fell to his bulge in his pants.

"Now take them off now I need you inside me." He clucked his tongue at her shaking his head, and grabbed her right hand and skimmed it down her body. He smiled at her as she eyed him with a look of confusion, and he brought her fingers down past her private hair. "Pleasure yourself." he whispered and she glared up at him. He pushed her middle finger down onto her clit and her eyes closed as she moaned. "Jules you were the naughty girl bringing up about pleasuring oneself, so I just thought it be only right that you pleasure yourself in front of me." he said with lust tingeing his voice. She tried to close her spread legs but with his body between them she couldn't.

"Shawn please make love to me." he shook his head.

"After you come like this." he promised as he continued to push on her hand to rub at herself. His eyes watched her hand between her legs as he pushed her middle finger into her tight entrance, and her entire body shuddered underneath him. "Think about my penis doing this to you instead Jules. Think about how deep you want me to go." she moaned as her hand began to move on its own without his help.

"Jules do you know I came in the shower because I had to do as you suggested as I stroked myself thinking of you." he whispered in her ear as he leaned down over her feeling her hand between them rubbing desperately at herself. She moaned as she lifted her mouth to capture his. She was gasping and moaning into his mouth as her hips lifted a little off the couch seeking her hand some more. He sat back and watched her as he rubbed his hands against her thighs. He watched as she rubbed her clit in a rhythmic manner, and he knew she never done this before in front of anyone but she seemed to let go of her shyness.

"Shawn-" she stopped as she moaned harshly as he ran just his fingertips on the inside of her thighs just stopping shy of touching her intimately himself.

"Yes love?" he chuckled as she stared up at him aroused beyond belief. He saw the baby blues darken to a deep blue color, and he knew she was coming close to her orgasm. "Let me watch you come baby." he purred knowing the words would send jolts of pleasure down to her core that she was desperately rubbing. Her entire body stiffened and her eyes went wide, and his name was a loud moan as he watched her come. His penis throbbed madly against the front of his boxers, and jeans as it was agony not to unzip himself and plunge deep into her tight, and wet warmth. "You were so hot Jules." he moaned as he laid down on top of her and brought his mouth down and sucked hard on her breast. She moaned as he rubbed lightly at her still quivering sex. Shawn licked with his tongue as he continued to suck gently at her nipple. She shoved at his shoulders and he sat back.

"Bedroom NOW." she demanded as she stood up and her body was so beautiful. Her nipples were puckered and straining for more of his attention. He licked his lips wanting to suck on her nips a little bit more knowing she loved his attention to her breasts. His eyes slowly descended downwards, and looked between her legs and knew how wet she was for him. She made a finger gun and he chuckled as she poked him hard into the chest. "Get moving or else." she growled and he held his hands up playing the game she started.

"Alright I'm going." he said and he turned around, and she dug her finger gun into his back followed by a hard smack on his ass. He jumped a little then chuckled as she continued to dig her finger gun in his back. "You just want to touch my ass." Shawn heard her chuckle, and then he felt another smack on his ass this time much harder and it stung.

"You know that's right." she purred as her breasts touched his bare back and he closed his eyes at the feeling that aroused in him. Shawn entered their bedroom slowly. "Turn around Shawn." he did as she requested, and she shoved him onto the bed onto his back. She smiled down at him and proceeded to climb on the bed. Shawn laid on the pillow, and watched her for a moment wondering what she was going to do. She leaned down and kissed him. He reached his hands up, and yanked her hair out of the ponytail and her hair cascaded around them. She pushed out of the kiss, and shimmed down his body. "I always wanted to do this to you." she smiled and he leaned on his forearms to look down at what she was doing near his crotch. He closed his eyes as she looked up at him with her sexy blue eyes, and her front two teeth and just two of her lower front teeth had taken the delicate zipper to his jeans between them and was trying to pull it down.

"Damn Jules." he moaned harshly as he felt his cock throb madly at the sight she made. She slowly ever so slowly pulled the zipper down to his jeans, and he watched as she sat back with a big smile on her face. She leaned back down, and began licking at his navel while her hands went to the button that kept his jeans shut. He felt the jeans slacken and her hands went to the loosened waistband, and he felt her grab them as well as the elastic to his boxers. She yanked them both down leaving him completely naked. He reached up for her as she flung the rest of his clothing off of him.

"There's my big boy." she whispered and Shawn jerked in response to her. He watched her with hooded eyes, but saw she was just staring at him. "Close your eyes Shawn."

"Please Jules I want to be inside you." she shook her head clucking her tongue at him doing as he did earlier. He grumbled something as he closed his eyes and he felt her climb off the bed.

"NO PEEKING SHAWN SPENCER!" she snapped as he had been about to open his eyes. He sighed trying to desperately hate that she knew him so well but couldn't. He jumped when he felt something soft touch his belly. He opened his eyes and she smiled down at him as she held the purple feather boa in her hand.

"I have some ideas for this myself." she chuckled as she ran the soft boa against his abdomen making the muscles bunch. He moaned as she ran it over his cock, and he bit on his lip hard to stop the moan that wanted to escape. She ran her tongue across his chest flicking his flat hard nipples with her tongue as she continued to tease his skin with the boa. Shawn grabbed at the boa trying to stop its lowered progress once more. "Nu-uh Shawn its time for some fun of my own." he put his hands in her hair, and watched her through half shut eyes. She laid down next to him and began caressing his neck and found the same sweet spot Shawn always shivered at, and began running her tongue against it. She felt the same reaction, and she slid the feather boa down looping it around his throbbing manhood. She heard the gasp as the feathers tickled him. She smiled as she began gently sucking at the patch of skin wanting to leave a mark there branding him as hers. His hands were rubbing her bare back and dipping down onto her ass. She pulled the boa taut around his penis and sat back eyeing her handiwork.

"Jules that's going to leave a mark." he whined as his hand reached up to the spot on his neck that she had been sucking hard on. She decided to make him forget all about her hickey till later. She turned her body and leaned her head down and took him deep in her mouth and Shawn's whining about the hickey ceased on a groan. Juliet was proud of herself as she took his length all the way into her mouth which was no simple feat as he had a generous sized penis. It had to be her continuous going down on him that had reduced her gag reflux. She wasn't a huge one on blowjobs till she had gotten intimate with Shawn. She loved having the most vulnerable part of his body inside her mouth. It made her feel incredibly sexy, so powerful, and cherished knowing he trusted her so much. Juliet slid her mouth up taking the time to lick at the gathering moisture at his tip before descending back down on him, and he cursed loudly as he grabbed at her shoulders pushing her away from him.

"Done." he growled as he rolled her over and she pouted as he nudged her legs wide apart.

"No I wasn't." it was her turn to whine as she looked down between them at his beautiful organ knowing he had been very close to coming. The feather boa laid between them as he urged his hard penis to her entrance, and she closed her eyes as she sighed happily feeling him slowly entering her. He laid on top of her as he filled her. She had fun experimenting new positions with Shawn, but she had to admit her favorite sexual position had to be missionary. She loved feeling his muscular, and warm body on top of her pressing her down into the mattress as he thrust into her. Juliet felt her breath hitch as he reached as deep as he could go his balls resting against her but he did not move. He was breathing heavy, and she smirked as she bit down hard on his shoulder knowing he was on the edge that he was too close to his orgasm. "Oh baby is so close." she taunted as she lifted her hips gently, and he moaned harshly his hands immediately falling to her hips to stop any movement. She knew that Shawn watching her pleasure herself had gotten him all hot, and bothered plus she had taken him into her mouth. She decided she wanted him to lose it now. "Feel how deep inside you are Shawn. You are so big I feel so full Shawn." she purred into his ear, and he gasped as he kissed her trying to stop her from talking. Juliet pulled out of the kiss.

"Give me a minute." he whispered as his body hummed and he looked like he was in pain, but she knew it was tension because he was desperately trying to hold back his orgasm.

"Feel how I clench you." she whispered into his ear as she then wrapped her legs around his hips, and clenched her inner thigh muscles loving his moans.

"Oh fuck I can't wait much longer." he began finally moving but not in any real rhythm. She felt his thrusts short as he was restricted by her legs, but it was so deep inside her. She began panting along with him feeling him rubbing at her clit wanting her to come with him. Shawn dropped his forehead against her shoulder, and moaned her name as he picked up the tempo as she felt him tensing above her. Juliet felt herself on the edge as his hand never stopped its rhythm, and his hips bucked against hers. She felt him stiffen against her, and then she felt him jerk deep inside her as a loud cry of her name escaped his lips. Juliet felt his warm cum filling her up sparking her own orgasm as his thumb never stopped the rubbing at her clit. She followed him into oblivion as she shouted his name, and clamped down hard on his weeping cock within her as she came. Once they both were utterly spent they fell back onto the mattress panting and smiling like idiots.

"You know Jules you only have two toenails painted." he chuckled as he yawned between his rapid gasps of breath pulling the feather boa that had been caught between them up, and ran it against her for a moment. She took a hold of it and threw it to the floor.

"We have the rest of the day for you to finish that." she snuggled up into his body as the sweat was cooling on their bodies. She ran her fingertips against his navel as the afterglow of another bout of lovemaking set in. She looked up at him, and he kissed her sweetly on the nose.

"You know my birthday is later this month." he said and she smiled as he began hinting around once more to find out what she got him for his present.

"For the umpteenth time Shawn I am not going to tell you what I got you. It is a surprise." he sighed.

"Oh come on Jules please I hate surprises."

"Well too bad. I know you love getting a chance to look at the present, and then taking a guess but not with mine!"

"You are just worried that I will guess right."

"Hell yes and I want MINE to be a SURPRISE!" she huffed.

"If you give me a hint I will do the laundry for the next month." he pleaded and she smiled up at him and shook her head. "You drive a hard bargain Jules, but how about if I do the laundry AND cook you dinner four of the seven days."

"Tempting but no."

"Oh come on Jules just give me a look-see. Please that's all I am asking for."

"No."

"Party pooper." he sighed as he ran his hand up and down her arm and their breathing regulated.

"I promise if you stop asking me to give you a hint or a look-see as you say then I might just allow you to unwrap me on your birthday as well." she whispered and looked up at him. His eyes darkened with arousal and she moaned. How could he be ready again for another go around of sex? The man was like the energizer bunny he just kept going and going.

"Promise." he whispered.

"I promise you can do anything you want to me."

"Okay I'll shut up." and she laughed heartedly. Of course the promise of getting to unwrap her, and doing anything he wanted to her would make him forget all about finding out what his birthday present was which was an intimate concert of just Shawn and five other of his guests with the one and only David Bowie. She had to promise a friend of a friend of a friend's brother's cousin's wife that she'd get her a Gucci handbag which was a small price to pay for the happiness the meeting would bring her boyfriend. She looked up at his face and saw he was falling asleep. She smiled as she snuggled into him some more her eyes drifting to the bathroom where her makeup case was.

"I love you so much." she whispered and found herself falling into a blissful sleep next to him as well.

* * *

Author's note: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK I had so much fun writing this chapter. I love April because well its my birthday month I was born April 6th :) Originally this was going to be a birthday sex fic where it was Shawn's birthday on April 4th(same as James Roday hahahahaha) but I decided against the birthday sex fic...maybe I will do that in Shules Fantasies. But I did add an element of a surprise in this chapter with Madeline giving Juliet a surprise...this you will definitely learn what it is by the end of this collection of one shots or even a story of sorts because every one shot for each new month builds off of the previous one. Now I will not say whether or not I am going to write an engagement in this 12 months you might find out in an epilogue of sorts that I add at the end of this story who knows.

Now onto May's story...its halfway done and its super cute and fluffy and totally smutty which all of them will be. I probably will have it posted next weekend as well :)

Thanks for reading!

~Stacey


End file.
